runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Saradomin Silver Elite
Saradomin Silver Elite is a multi-type, but mainly warrior clan for both F2P and member players. It was started on April 13, 2009 by Gomarq87 (User:Runeguy56). We are very small and need members so for now I will allow players to enter with a combat level of 30+. Another thing is our favorite god is Saradomin. You also must have level 25 in atleast 1 non-combat skill. If you are a skiller, you must have level 35 in atleast 1 skill. :::To enter join my clan chat Gomarq87 while I'm on or apply on this article in this fashion: RS Username: Combat Level: Highest Skill/Level: I am currently working on the uniforms. Council Rank Owner/1st President-'Gomarq87' 2nd President-Open (1 spot) (General) Vice President-Open (1 spot) (Captain) High Chairman-Open (1 spot) (Captain) High Council-Open (6 spots) (Lieutenant) Low Chairman-Open (1 spot) (Lieutenant) Low Council-Open (6 spots) (Corporal) High Priority Recruit-Open (20 spots) (Corporal) *-below lvl 30 higher than 25 Low Priority Recruit-Infinate (Recruit or friend) *-below lvl 25 Applications RS Username: Lerf3 Combat Level:100 Total Level: 1381 Highest Skill/Level: Strength/79 Attack/77 Defence/74 I have been a member for a while and have been wanting to join a clan recently. I am very active on runescape, and play frequently. I am mainly a warrior, with my range being 50 and my mage being 66. My favorite god is probably Zamorak, but I don't mind playing for a clan of Guthix or Saradomin. I am applying for the position of general, please contact me. RS Username: WJStubbs Combat Level: 54 Total Level: 380 Highest Skill/Level: Mining/56 Smithing/52 My favorite RS god is Saradomin. I have been in Runescape for 5 months and have been a member for 3 weeks. I'm still basically a noob. There is a lot I don't know. Contact me on my Youtube....username Wjstubbs RS Username:Timecrisis66 Combat Level:100 Total Level: 1303 Highest Skill/Level: 88 wc Former member for 2 months RS username:hayther combat level:45 total level:254 highest skill/level: attack/41 wc/44 i've been playing for about 4 or 5 months and i'm pretty n00by but i'm strong and i have 38 hp so pls let me join :) and i have a prayer skill of 21 USERNAME:zenas8 Combat lvl:4 HIghest skill level:woodcutting/47 ive been playing 2 years i have main / main name:Zack 2199 Cb lvl:65 RS Username: Aleco146 Combat Level: 56 at the moment Total Level: Eh... not sure. Somewhere around 500. Highest Combat Skill And Non-Combat Skill: 61 Ranged, 50 mining Hellooooo. Your clan looked cool, so I'm applying to join. Saradomin is awesome. =D What exactly do you mean by "Uniform?" Is it a simple thing like a team-cape, or a full uniform? I play occasionally, not very much but not very little. I'm applying for any rank below vice president and above high-priority recruit, feel free to place me in the most convienient spot. I would say that I'm probably more attentive than the average rs player, so I'm probably better at following orders, but I'm a little noobish. RS user name: rangex99x00(original) combat level: 56 total level: 903 62hp 43 prayerto get 44 for eagle eye. ive been playing for like 4yearshave a main. ive been a member on this account for like 2months. name:theman2435 level 95. oh and i like to do quest! highest combat leveel is range:73 and non-combat is 62 woodcutting but i got pretty decent skills for a pure :P this clan seems really cool. you can add me and message me or w/e. i pvp but right now im finishing deserts treausre. is their a uniform or a place were we meet or something? RS Username: Archimeleon Combat Level: 58 Total Level: 897 Highest Combat Skill: Magic (45) followed by Defence(42) Highest Non-Combat Skill: Firemaking(49) followed by Prayer(45) I'm a devoted Saradominist and my combat style focuses heavily on Prayer and Magic Curses. I also have a fair bit of skill in cooking, runecracting, herblore and Divination. I'm on fairly regularly as it seems wasted to me to pay for membership and not use it xD I Already encorporate various Saradomin items into my armor so perhaps that could be uniform? Regardless I'm looking for a clan that I can work with and support. Add me on RS and message me if you want to get in touch Category:Clans